Certain height adjusting devices for cargo floors of motor vehicles known from the state of the art are arranged above the cargo floor in a height-adjustable fashion such that they can be displaced from a lower into an upper cargo floor position and vice versa.
For example, WO 03/104035 A1 describes a height adjusting device for a manually height-adjustable cargo floor. The known height adjusting device comprises a one-piece, plate-shaped cargo floor that is pivotably connected to a lever part along a first pivoting axis. The lever part, in turn, is pivotably arranged on the motor vehicle about a second pivoting axis, wherein the second pivoting axis extends parallel to the first pivoting axis. In order to pivot the cargo floor from the upper cargo floor position into the lower cargo floor position, the cargo floor is initially pivoted about the first pivoting axis such that it is arranged at an incline. Subsequently, the lever part is pivoted downward about the second pivoting axis together with the cargo floor such that the cargo floor is pivoted into the lower cargo floor position. In the lower cargo floor position, the cargo floor once again rests on a support surface.
The known height adjusting device has the disadvantage that it is complicated to manipulate the cargo floor during its adjustment between the upper and the lower cargo floor position. Furthermore, the known height adjusting device does not provide an option for displacing the cargo floor into a space-saving stowage position when the cargo floor is not needed.
Consequently, it is at least one objective of the present invention to develop a height adjusting device for the cargo floor of a motor vehicle that allows a simple manipulation of the cargo floor during the adjustment into the different cargo floor positions, as well as a space-saving stowage of the cargo floor when it is not in use. The invention also aims to develop a motor vehicle with such an advantageous height adjusting device. Furthermore, other objectives, aims, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.